


First Night of Forever

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Real Deal, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Wedding, Smut, Wedding Night, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: Post-wedding smut.





	First Night of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr prompt: May I request some wedding night smut? Or any post-wedding smut :)
> 
> Please note I wrote this in the middle of my doctor's office surrounded by angry, sick, elderly people. Luckily for me, they were more entranced by me typing on a tablet than actually trying to read over my shoulder

Jemma giggled at the sound of pins hitting the floor, the little chunks of metal closed in haste before they were discarded simply to protect bare feet. Fitz’s lips were attached firmly to her neck, sucking and lapping at the delicate skin there even as his hands worked, intent in their task of ridding her of her dress.

“Still think this dress is stunning?” she queried, eyes fluttering shut at the rush of sensation as his teeth dragged over a particularly sensitive spot. The fabric no longer held right to her body, hanging off her slight frame in a billow of lace and material, hiding the shape of her body.

“Mm, you’re the one who’s stunning. Could have worn a bin bag and you would have still stolen my breath away,” he replied, finally liberating the last of the pins and tossing it away. Jemma felt herself blush slightly at the compliment, her hands winding into his hair as she pulled him up into a rough kiss, her tongue sliding over his as his hand settled on her hips.

“Such a flatterer,” she teased against his mouth, trying and failing to hold in a moan when his hands moved to cup her arse, squeezing and pulling her hips flush against his own.

“Can’t help it. Have you seen my wife? She’s gorgeous.” His words caused her to let out a peal of excited, happy laughter, heart soaring at the look he bestowed upon her. He leaned back just enough to grin, grabbing her left hand until he could drop a kiss against her wedding ring, eyes shining with mirth in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

“We’re married,” she breathed, beaming at him.

“We are,” he agreed, smiling so wide she was surprised it didn’t hurt.

“Is it everything you imagined?” Jemma queried, stroking his cheek.

“Well... I always imagined you in a slightly poofier dress. I had this idea, you see,” Fitz started, gently shuffling her backwards towards the bed. “I don’t know if this dress will allow for it, but I can’t help but want to see...” The words were accompanied by him shoving her gently, sending her down onto the mattress with a soft ‘oof.’

“Fitz, what are you –”she was cut off by him dropping to his knees, hands on her ankles as he lifted the skirt of her dress, fingers sliding up her legs.

“Is it too debauched to want to go down on my wife while she’s still in her wedding dress?” The question was barely out of his mouth before Jemma let out a whimper, feeling desire pulse through her body.

“N-no,” she managed, swallowing hard as she felt Fitz lean down to kiss her ankle. “I- I think that sounds like something a wife would like from her husband.” He wasted no time in slowly trailing his mouth up one leg, then the other, ducking beneath her skirt as he reached her thighs. Jemma gasped when he nipped at the sensitive flesh, a moan rumbling out of him.

“Where did you manage to find a garter?” He inquired, voice muffled from her skin and the fabric of her dress. She was about to reply when she felt his teeth capture the elastic, slowly dragging it down her leg and making her groan, wetness pooling in her knickers at an alarming rate.

“D-daisy,” she stuttered, watching as he emerged from her skirt, the garter hanging in his teeth. A broken noise escaped her throat at the sight, chest heaving as she leaned up on her elbows to look at him. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks pink, pupils blown so wide that she could barely see the ring of blue around them.

He gently flicked the garter at her, grinning when she giggled again, before shoving one hand beneath her dress, trailing it up her leg before grabbing at the sodden fabric between her legs and nearly tearing it down and off her. Jemma could feel herself panting as he gave her another sultry look before returning beneath the lace. She blinked, unable to stop the arousal that rushed through her at the sight of her skirt bulging as her husband moved under it, his breath fanning out against the skin of her mound. She tentatively placed a hand against his head, yelping when she felt his tongue sliding through her folds, the sensation of motion and the rough fabric under her palm making her arch her back.

Fitz took the movement as instant encouragement, tongue playing around her throbbing clit as he traced endless circles and patterns against it before delving down, pushing against her entrance. Jemma let her back drop down against the mattress, trying to spread her legs just a little wider, frustrated when the skirt wouldn’t allow it. She felt Fitz chuckle against her skin, lapping at the wetness that was dripping out of her with intense focus, his tongue flicking in and out of her cunt.

“Fitz, please,” she murmured, desperate to have him inside her. They hadn’t had the time to be with each other in anything more than a rushed meeting of bodies since they had been reunited. Neither had managed to even get their clothes off at the time, only shoved down until he could push inside her, fucking her hard and fast as he bent her over the counter, hands tight on her hips, needing the reassurance only her body could provide.

He sucked hard at her clit in response to her plea, reveling in the sound she made, her thighs trembling against his cheeks as his stubble tugged at her skin. Jemma let out a scream, hips rolling hard against his face as she came, wetness gushing against his tongue. She felt him moan, instantly lapping it up even as she scrambled for purchase against his head, over sensitive yet desperate still. Chest heaving, she let her eyes fall shut, sagging against the blankets as he slowly pulled back, another kiss dropped on her thigh before he reappeared, lips and chin damp with her release and cheeks flushed from the heat of being beneath her dress. She reached for him sleepily, endorphins making her sluggish as her pulse slowed.

“Come kiss me,” she murmured, a contented sigh escaping her when he immediately complied, pressing his lips to hers in a lazy kiss, leaning over her. She could feel his erection against her hip, the thick line of it pushing against the fabric of his trousers. “Help me out of this dress?” She queried. Fitz chuckled against her, giving her one more quick peck before he sat back, pulling the fabric up until it was bunched around her waist. Carefully, he inched it higher, Jemma sitting up so that he could pull it off over her head. Instead of tossing it to the floor, he stood, stroking a hand over the dress before he moved away, lying it over the back of the chair. Jemma smiled at him, feeling tears prick at her eyes at the care he gave it. “It’s just a pawn shop dress,” she said.

“You married me in that dress. It is the most beautiful and important piece of clothing you’ll ever have in my eyes,” he responded, already working at the buttons of his Oxford before he discarded it on the desk. She bit her lip, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

“Hush,” she chided quietly, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion as she heard his trousers hit the ground, his belt clinking loudly in the otherwise quiet room. He was at her side in an instant, cradling her face in his hands as he scattered kisses over her cheeks and eyelids.

“God, I love you,” he whispered, nuzzling against the side of her face. She slid her hand behind her back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall between them.

“Show me,” she breathed. He shucked his pants at her words, immediately climbing on top of her, kissing her frantically. She moaned as he plundered her mouth, thighs falling open as he slid between them, his cock bumping against her slick entrance. Catching her gaze, he lined himself up with her entrance, knuckles brushing against her clit as he dragged the head of his cock through her wet folds, watching the way her body responded to him. Carefully, he pushed inside, a low groan rumbling out of him as her body enveloped his, his hands immediately flying to her hips to hold on tight.

Jemma tossed her head back, spine arching at the sensation of him plunging into her, his body stretching and filling hers in a way that made her eyes roll back. He kissed her neck, panting against her skin as he gave her a moment to adjust, reveling in the feeling of her body rippling around his, hot, tight and wet. As soon as he felt her relax, he started moving, a smirk crossing his lips when he almost immediately felt Jemma start to rock her hips against him with each movement.

He had thought that their lovemaking as husband and wife the first time would be slow and measured, but the thought quickly dissipated at how she clenched around him, her body trying to pull him deeper as her hands dragged down his shoulder blades, scratching along his back. He started thrusting faster, hitching her leg higher against his ribs before letting his hands return to her hips, practically holding her still as he pounded into her.

“Jemma, Love, I’m –” he gasped.

“Please,” she murmured, hips bucking in his hold. He slid a hand between them, thumb rubbing over her clit as she arched up, a screaming tearing out of her as she came, hands clawing at his back and arse, body tensing in frantic pulses around his cock. He couldn’t hold back at the feeling, thrusting into her a few more times before he slipped over the edge, gasping her name into her shoulder as he spilled inside her. Chest heaving, he held himself still, arms shaking at the rush as he tried to keep from falling on her, eyes closed. “I love you,” Jemma breathed, stroking tired hands over his back. He pushed himself up after a moment, kissing her sweetly, before slipping out of her. Jemma pouted in displeasure, but happily curled into his chest the minute he flopped down next to her on the mattress, not bothering to care that their sweaty skin stuck.

“Love you too,” he grinned, nuzzling against her nose with his own. “So… is having sex with your husband different than having sex with a boyfriend?” he queried. Jemma giggled, rolling her eyes.

“Its better. Because I get to keep you forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
